Waiting Upon A Sleeping Beauty
by Chocochino
Summary: For Percy Jackson Ship Week. Set in modern day Indonesian high school, Reyna was always collapsed in the middle of the flag-raising ceremony while Jason joined the Youth Red Cross and therefore had to accompany her at the infirmary. Eventually, something sparks. AU, Jason/Reyna.


_"Hiduplah Indonesia Ra-"_

_**BLAM!**_

"Somebody collapsed! Call the Youth Red Cross!"

* * *

**Waiting Upon A Sleeping Beauty**** (for PJO ship week #9)**  
_Heroes of Olympus © Rick Riordan  
Enchanted © Taylor Swift  
An alternate universe by Chocochino  
The author does not take any financial profit from this story_

* * *

Monday is a terror.

Especially for those unlucky students who are forced to stand up under excruciating sunlight for about forty minutes of hell while the flag-raising ceremony is being held just like the usual Monday Morning in order to commemorate courageous acts done by the currently dead heroes in the past to achieve independence like now.

It is a good aim, indeed. But still, the idea of holding a ceremony every week is definitely one of the worst idea ever.

Therefore, this unlucky situation produce a group of children and teenager who have a huge possibility to fall unconscious while the ceremony is still far from finished.

Reyna, for example.

In addition, there are also a group of kind-hearted, patient, lucky students who join the Youth Red Cross, and therefore had this privilege to only stand at shadowed points while the ceremony lasts and watch those students who are going to be sick and take them to the resting post.

Jason, for example.

* * *

It was dark, but slowly changed into a sparkle of white. When Reyna opened her eyes completely, a guy already appear beside her.

She was in infirmary while her first ceremony as a high school student last.

"Glad you're finally awake," he opened a big book and flipped some pages without even looking at her. So rude. "Name? Class? Symptoms? The ceremony is soon to be over and we have to go back to learn."

Reyna rolled her eyes slowly. "Reyna Fachreza, X-3. And, Senior, you definitely realized I was fainted while the ceremony last."

The Youth Red Cross finally looked over his book. "Reyna Fahreza?"

"Fachreza," she grunted. "F-A-C-H-R-E-Z-A. Don't spell it wrong. I dislike it very much, thank you."

The junior wrote it down. "It's kinda rare that we have collapsed students. Dizzy? Stomachache? There are a lot of them. But a fainted ones? Not every semester, to be truthful."

She smiled a bit. "Well, it seems you're going to have an unconscious me every week."

He laughed with a crisp sound and smiled again. "And I am usually asked to guard the resting post; guess you'll often see me around." Then the junior Youth Red Cross handed her a plastic of sweet tea. "To relieve your energy. Free charge, so don't be afraid to drink it."

They both smiled. Right when he got up and started to leave the room, she suddenly asked. "Who's your name, Senior?"

He did not turned around-instead, he ran towards his class.

* * *

They were being honest with their words, eventually. The next Monday, Reyna fell unconscious once again and Jason was the one who watched over her again, too.

"I forgot your name again, sorry," he smiled in guilt. "Rena? X-3?"

She shook her head, her braid swinging and covered her face sometimes. "Reyna Fachreza, Senior. And you haven't told me your name."

He gave her the tea in plastic. "Jason Grace Praditya."

"Class?"

"XI IPA 2." He told her and checked the black watch circling his left hand. "Hey, class' gonna start soon. Let's go."

They walked together and saying goodbye at the stairs. Somehow, Reyna looked back and smiled.

* * *

She was sipping her sweet warm tea when he asked her something. "Since when do you collapsed in every ceremony?"

Reyna looked up and stared into his eyes. "I roughly remember," she blushed while trying to dig her memories, "probably since third grade. I never survived the whole ceremony."

"Why?"

"I... I don't eat my breakfast."

Jason immediately closed his book with a 'bam' sound effect. "Whaaat?" his jaw dropped widely. "Why? Don't you read the importance of breakfast?"

"I don't have time!" she grunted. "My parents were too busy to prepare breakfast, and I can't cook to save my life. My house from school is always 30 minutes by car faraway. Understand?"

He still shook his head in disagreement. "You can still have a glass of milk or sweet tea. At least you eat something."

Reyna bit her lower lip a bit. "... I'll try."

* * *

"I was thinking you're not going to collapse again."

Reyna followed his grunt. "Well, I simply just don't have time even to brew some tea. You see, Senior, I almost locked outside the gate."

Jason scrunched his eyebrow. "You're watching New Moon last night on the TV, don't you?"

"Well, I haven't watch it!" she blushed and scolded him. "And Jacob is so much handsome, I can't go to sleep before the movie finished."

Looking on Reyna fascinated expression, he could only continue to shook his head. "What is good with Twilight and sparkling vampires? Bella could not even show any expression. At least I believe you can."

They both laughed afterwards. After Reyna finished drinking her warm sweet tea and all students walked out from the field, Jason got up from his usual chair and spoke to her, "If you really have no time to cook, at least come to school faster and buy a carton of milk."

She nodded and they parted ways.

* * *

Reyna was sitting on a bench at cafeteria when Jason had just arrived to school. "No midnight movies, eh?"

She smiled at his joke, "I've watched that movie a lot of times, so I went to sleep earlier last night."

"And have you eat something?"

"I was going to chat with a friend, but she haven't come. No, I haven't eat. I used to go to school without breakfast and everything's okay, except for the usual collapses at ceremony."

Jason shook his head in disagreement. "Do I, as your senior, have to treat you some milk?"

He immediately grabbed her wrist and dragged her to the nearest refrigerator to hand her a carton of chocolate milk. "Drink," he ordered. "I'll pay this time. Stand high while the ceremony lasts and break that terrible habit. I, as a Youth Red Cross, have the authority to say that."

Reyna did not show any expression, but she drank the milk nonetheless.

They did not meet afterwards for the rest of the day.

* * *

"I've already told you, it's a good idea."

Jason met Reyna again after three Mondays. She was drinking her chocolate milk-the exact same brand as what he bought her three weeks ago-and smiled to him. "The milk helps. Thank you, Senior Jason. It's kinda nice to not fall unconscious for the rest of the morning." She handed him some money. "To pay the milk."

Jason tried to refuse, but she insisted.

* * *

The last ceremony for the term. December had been coming to school and soon the term's final exam would haunt every student.

Jason flicked the pages containing lists of sick students on ceremony treated by the Youth Red Cross. He stared at that single name: Reyna Fachreza, X-3.

He missed her calm face while she fell unconscious. His duty became less exciting without the now-already-stronger freshman.

And most of all, even though they were friends on Facebook and Twitter, they barely even communicate or meet virtually.

Jason missed Reyna so much.

_(-maybe he should not gave her that milk, but it was an evil thought.)_

* * *

By the next term, when they were going to went back home and the rain poured down all of sudden (what do you wish for? It's January and It's raining season, for God's sake) Reyna and Jason bumped with each other.

"Hi, Reyna," he greeted first. "I haven't seen you around for a while."

"Same to you, Senior Jason," she replied. "Anyway, now that I'm no longer fainted on ceremony, I'm kinda have a debt to you."

He scrunched his eyebrows. "What is that? Maybe I can help."

"I want to help those who had the same problem as me in the past. So, do you think I can join the Youth Red Cross?"

His smiled stretched wider. Maybe actually, giving her milk was not a bad idea. "Of course!"

***THE END***

* * *

_I'll spend forever wondering if you knew  
I was enchanted to meet you_

**Taylor Swift - Enchanted**

* * *

**A/N: **This story set in Indonesian high school. And yes, some students in Indonesia haven't used to eat breakfast before going to school. I'm Indonesian, too, but I eat breakfast, mind you.

Oh, IPA means Science. In Indonesian high school, grade 11 (now grade 10 since 2013's curriculum) have to choose to learn between Science lessons or Social ones, sometimes Language. Most would choose Science because it can enter all the university's faculty.


End file.
